Athaliah Faaris
is the older fraternal twin sister of Joash Zircon and biological daughter of Deborah and Jair, the latter whose death she was responsible for. After Athaliah's identity and relation to Joash were made public, she was nicknamed the Necromancer. Info A necromancer and serial killer, Athaliah is the older fraternal sister of Joash, who poses as an innocent nurse. The two of them made a long-lasting promise in their childhood's abusive home to survive and live life in their own terms, one above ground and the other under. The most intriguing thing about her is how she is able to take control of a person's mind, even when they're protected by thick glass and concrete walls. She's physically stronger even than Joash himself, but she relies instead on manipulation, control and mind battles to achieve her goals, resorting to violence as an end rather than a mean. Appearance Athaliah is a 186cm tall woman with very visible scars on her face. She has olive skin slightly lighter than her brother's and past shoulder-length reddish brown hair which curls slightly at the ends. She has a brown right eye, as her left is instead substituted by prosthetics of black or icy blue pupils. She keeps her face calm and serene at all times, usually accompanied by a soft smile, not showing other emotions unless necessary. Much like her brother, Athaliah is missing an eye, albeit her left one. She has a large vertical scar crossing above her eyebrow to her cheek, another crossing her neck, and a long one visible on the left side of her face, as well as presumably many more on the rest of her body. She wears deep red lipstick as well as black eye shadow and mascara. She also wears a monocle on her right eye for reading. Personality Athaliah's personality is a subdued and sinister one. She is called a psychopath by her own brother, and many instances indicate that Athaliah completely lacks empathy and care for human lives, although whether she can be considered an actual sociopath or not is ambiguous. She is shown to be emotionless, cool and collected, and her dissonant calmness is present even during times of extremity, such as she nonchalantly passed by a mass group of people killing each other. Soft-spoken, polite, and overall well-mannered at almost all times, Athaliah possesses many virtues and talents that, with a charismatic and compassionate persona she crafts, she uses to gain the trust of others and manipulate them into doing her biddings. She is incredibly tolerant and patient, not showing signs of anger or disgust, and welcoming to others, even offering to listen to their problems and share comforting words with them. Underneath her caring exterior, Athaliah seems to have a nihilistic view of life, as she argues that life lacks any intrinsic value. She has a distorted philosophy; while she agrees that humanity is no different than other species, she has no regard for them. Athaliah is shown to detest morally ill humans who kill or harm for no reason, which is contradictory given she has those characteristics herself and is also capable of killing. Her ingrained sadism is a large part of Athaliah's character. Rather than freely murdering people, she has them experience the worst possible loss and suffering, even if that would lead them into taking drastic measures or killing themselves. She is also fond of falsely giving people two options to choose from, in a way that any outcome of whichever option they choose will cause misfortune to happen. A victim of that method was Melisende, when she asks her to kill her or she would still hunt down and kill, and she refuses to do so, meaning her colleagues and friends would continue to die. She is shown to have extended knowledge of eldritch lore and is aware of the existence of the Octílios, as well as of the fact her brother still has an emotional attachment and dependence on her. Story Weapons and Abilities Others Background Trivia *Athaliah's birthday falls on Nothing Day. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Right to Die characters